So little time
by cutie sora
Summary: Matt se ha dado cuenta de que esta enamorado de sora pero se lo dira a tiempo? espero q les guste plis dejen reviews


Hola a todos este en mi primer fic espero que les guste.

So little time

La gente pasaba por las calles riendo con los ojos esperanzados por la época , las calles cubiertas de blanco hacían a la ciudad hermosa , las casas estaban decoradas con luces de colores y escarcha en las ventanas.

Eso era lo que pasaba en el centro de Odiaba , en una parte en las orillas de esta se encontraba un edificio con varias casas todas decoradas por la época con el espíritu navideño invadiendo por todos lados algunas tenían coronas de navidad otras un santa claus de madera que decía feliz navidad y así de mil formas y colores pero un departamento no tenia nada era como si no existiera el escandaloso mundo de afuera y fuera un día común y corriente.

Dentro de esa casa no había adornos , no había regalos parecia que el departamento estaba vacio sin vida, todo dentro era calmado sin ruido alguno.

En una habitación que era de color rosa pálido todo estaba en perfecto orden tenia un armario, una computadora en un escritorio con libros, cerca de la cama había un buró donde se encontraba una foto de unos niños ellos se encontraban felices en la foto , y al lado de esta foto se encontraba un pequeño regalo la caja era de terciopelo rojo y tenia un fino listón dorado que formaba un moño.

En una silla cerca a la camase encontraba un joven de unos 17 años era rubio de ojos azules piel blanca se notaba cansado tenia la nariz roja y sudaba frió , no se movía de su posición no hablaba solo observaba la cama y a la persona que estaba ahí, era una joven pelirroja estaba en un profundo sueño , estaba pálida no se movía; para el era su ángel , su vida , su todo , el estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica desde cuando? No lo sabe lo único que sabe es que un día se dio cuenta de su amor hacia ella , siempre le había gustado estar a su lado le hacia sentir querido y que lo necesitaban pero jamás pensó que ese cariño tan especial que le tenia a aquella chica fuera amor hasta aquel día en que hablo con su mejor amigo

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Taichi se estaba volviendo loco había notado a Yamato extraño ultimamente se encontraba pensativo, Yamato le había pedido a Taichi hablar con el se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela no había nadie por ahí , y era lógico hacia un frío que le coalaba los huesos a cualquiera y se notaba que el invierno estaba muy cerca. Taichi o tai como le decian sus amigos era un muchacho un poco mas altop que Yamato ssus ojos eran color chocolate al igual que su gran cabello, era el capitan del equipo de football soccer de la escuel y el mejor amigo de Yamato.

Yamato dime que te pasa me estas volviendo loco ¡- se oyó un ruido desde el estomago de tai- además me muero de hambre¡ hoy solo desayune huevos ,una par de panques y fruta ¡

Yamato se dio la vuelta estaba sonriendo a Tai le sorprendió esto, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera lo sintió extraño.

Tai estoy enamorado – dijo un Yamato muy calmado

QUE¡ - Tai estaba totalmente sorprendido Yamato siempre lo llamaba cursi porque estaba enamorado con Mimi, decía cosas lindas todo el tiempo se daban besitos y le regalaba cosas pero Yamato siempre le había dicho que el no iba a ser así que era imposible que el se enamorara y que alguien se enamorara de su forma de ser porque a pesar de ser guapo el era muy frió y solo se relacionaba mucho con sus amigos mas cercanos

Esto..mm estoy enamorado- dijo Yamato ruborizándose

Bueno quien es la afortunada ?- Tai estaba mas ansioso que el mismo Matt

So .. Sora - Matt se empezaba a poner cada vez mas rojo

SORA¡ sora sora takenouchi nuestra amiga pelirroja con ojos rojizos ¡ ee e e e ella¡- Si tai se había sorprendido por oír a yamato decir que estaba enamorado no daba crédito al oír que era sora la persona que su amigo quería.

Un tímido si salió por los labios de Matt

Tai sonrió – y como se lo vas a decir- dijo animándolo

No lo se Tai pero te aseguro que en cuanto sepa te lo diré- dijo Matt muy seguro Tai le dio una palmada en la espalda y regresaron con los demás.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El joven sonrió por acordarse de ese hecho volvió a ver el reloj marcaba las 6:30 p.m ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que se encontraba solo con su ángel

**Flashback**

Yamato no seas terco cámbiate la ropa estas empapado por la nieve y hace dos días que tienes mucha fiebre¡ por favor ve a la cama tan siquiera¡ - le rogaba su hermano TK ,se preocupaba por el , ya que no se encontraba bien desde hace algunos dias. Sabia que estaba enamorado de Sora pero desde que ella se desmayo Yamato estaba muy deprimido no comía muchoy eso lo hacia porque suhermano no lo dejaba irse hasta que minimo comiera un poco,por esto sus defensas bajaron por lo que agarro un resfriado. Matt no le respondió solo se quedo pensando en ese día.

Flashback

Sora seguro que estas bien – pregunto Yamato muy preocupado, Sora se había dormido en clases cosa que no era común en ella

Si Matt no te apures solo estoy un poco cansada- dijo Sora su voz era débil pero se esmeraba en darle una sonrisa pero Yamato no estaba seguro

Esta bien iré a recoger un libro que se me olvido- Yamato volteo para irse pero se detuvo como si algo dentro de el le dijera que no se fuera quealgo no estaba bien. volvió a voltear hacia Sora y la vio como caía poco a poco en seguida se lanzo para que no cayera al piso

Sora¡ sora¡ despierta por favor¡- dijo yamato desesperado – sora¡

Yamato que pasa? – pregunto taichi pero al ver a sora inconsciente en brazos de Matt no lo pensó y fue a ayudarle a llevarla a la enfermería

Después de un rato Sora recobro el conocimiento , la enfermera le dijo que se hiciera unos análisis y fuera al medico y le pidió a Matt que la acompañara a su casa Tai se quedaría y al rato iría con los demás para ver como esta.

En casa de Sora

Matt no hace falta que hagas todo esto – dijo Sora ya que Matt la había puesto en la cama a descansar y estaba ya acobijada.

No Sora ya fuimos a tus análisis y que te los darán pronto y ahorita estas muy débil – Yamato le dijo muy tiernamente

Pero Matt..- no termino de decir nada puesto que Matt le había puesto un dedo en sus labios

SHHH descansa Sora, descansa – dijo como un susurro Matt.

Sora obedeció y cerro los ojos lentamente , Matt sonrió y se fue para dejarla descansar .

Sora- suspiro Matt al cerrar la puerta Si tu supieras cuanto te quiero cuanto me duele verte así se dijo un Matt preocupado y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente

Poco después Matt fue a la habitación de Sora para ver como seguía y le llevo lo que le había preparado

Buenos días bella durmiente- le dijo Matt acariciando su mejilla

Mmm Hola Matt – le dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Como te sientes? mejor, no pues mira te prepare algo, come lo que te preparo tío Matt y te curaras- le dijo Matt guiñándole el ojo

Jaja esta bien tío Matt- dijo sora comiendo la sopa que le preparo

Después de un rato...

Oye Sora - empezó a decir Matt en un tono mas serio" dios se lo tengo que decir he estado esperando , vamos Matt vamos"

Dime Matt- Sora le miraba con cara confusa

Emm .. desde cuando te sientes mal o que onda? - "esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí" pensó un Matt regañándose.

Pues la verdad últimamente me sentía débil y mareada – dijo sora muy pensativa

Matt salió de sus pensamientos y oía cuidadosamente. Vio que Sora bostezo , a Matt le dio ternura y decidió dejarla dormir. Su mamá llego un poco después , le contó lo sucedido y empezó a recoger sus cosas y recordó que había dejado suarmonica en el cuarto de Soraysubió para recogerlo.

Ya en el cuarto de Sora; Matt recogió su armonica que estaba en el buró de Sora , la vio y su mente empezó a viajar pensando en mil fantasías con ella , sonrió al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo, Sora y el le encantaba esa idea pero aun no era el momento el no estaba listo.

Su vista se poso en ella hasta que se detuvo en sus labios se arrodilló al lado de su cama , le tomo delicadamente la mano entre las suyas y la beso no podía evitarlo verla así tan tranquila , tan tierna lo volvía loco, se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios hasta darles un tímido y tierno beso.

Buenas noches mi precioso ángel- dijo Matt en un susurro y se marcho de ahí. Saboreando aun el dulce sabor que le había quedado en sus labios.

Fin del flash back

TK veía a su hermano sabia que no le haría caso seguiría ahí hasta que Sora estuviera bien; aunque Tai se había ofrecido a quedarse un rato para cuidarla en su lugar pero aun cuando Tai se quedo Matt también , TK suspiro resignado cuando algo se le ocurría a su hermano era imposible quitárselo de la mente.

Hermano voy por algo de ropa tuya y regreso prométeme que te cuidaras mientras vengo- Dio resignado TK y salió de la habitación con los demás.

Todos estaban afuera, en cuanto oyeron la puerta abrirse voltearon viendo salir a TK con cara de resignación

No lo hará, iré por un poco de ropa de él y regreso a ver si así no se enferma más- dijo TK, tomo su chaqueta y estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió una mano que lo sujetaba giro y vio a su novia Kari , y ella le dijo – voy contigo - y le sonrió TK tomo su mano y se fueron su hermano no vivía tan lejos de ahí.

Tai estaba sentado en un sillón mirando hacia fuera sin decir nada estaba muy pensativo , una chica alta de ojos y pelo color miel se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el joven saliera de sus pensamientos.

Mi amor vas a ver que Sora no tiene nada y se repondrá en algunos días Joe fue a ver con su papá para averiguar que tiene – dijo Mimi abrazando a su novio él solo se recargo el ella y cerró los ojos ella tenia razón tenia que pensar positivo Sora lo regañaría si lo viera así " No soy el único que se preocupa por Sora pero la extraño en clases y solo es una semana la que ha faltado Dios que eternidad " pensó Tai miró la puerta de la habitación de la cual había salido TK " Matt esta muy mal jamás lo había visto así se que es muy frió pero se esta haciendo daño al tratar de afrontar el solo todo espero que no sea lo que nos dijo la enfermera Porque no quiero ver a Matt así durante toda mi vida" pensó recordando lo que la enfermera les había dicho

Flash back

En la enfermería cuando habían dejado a Sora, Matt se quedo a su lado y la enfermera salió con Taichi y le dijo:

Señor Yagami no se por donde comenzar... hace poco me entregaron sus estudios de todos y los de la señorita Takenouchi salieron muy bajos – la enfermera estaba muy seria y eso empezaba a asustar a Tai- y empecé a revisarlos pues me pareció muy raro que la señorita Takenouchi haya salido así siendo alguien tan viva y activa ... No lo quiero alarmar pero estos síntomas son parecidos a los – se notaba que le costaba trabajo decirlo que alarmo por completo a Tai que permanecía callado- señor Yagami por favor no se alarme ya que hay que hacer otros estudios después de este suceso pero me parece que se trata de cáncer

Esto fue un golpe muy duro para Tai , " cáncer ... dios Sora " Pero de repente a Tai le cayo un peso mayor " Matt " volteo a verlo estaba pálido sentado al lado de Sora " Esto no es nada bueno espero que Matt este bien después ... será mejor que no le diga hasta que estemos bien seguros"

Fin del flashback

Tai sujeto a Mimi mas fuerte al recordar eso " Por favor que no sea eso si no ...no se que pasara con nosotros y menos con Matt el amor es muy duro y doloroso para ciertas personas " pensó Tai pero sabia que pronto se lo tendría que decir a su amigo.

Poco después Tai y los demás empezaron a preparar la cena, cuando llegaron TK y Kari con la ropa de Yamato se la dejaron al lado y se marcharon para ayudar a los demás.

Matt empezó a sentir mucho frió y pensó que era mejor hacer lo que su hermano le dijo fue al baño a cambiarse cuando se había puesto la ropa seca y caliente sonrió " Que cosas mi hermano menor regañándome como si fuera el mayor y yo el menor que ironía" pensó Matt dejando sus cosas mojadas en una bolsa y volviéndose a sentar al lado de la cama de Sora.

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy cansado la gripa lo traía muy mal; poco a poco empezó a sentir más calor y pensó que era por la ropa pero a la vez se sentía mas cansado que antes y empezaba a ver borroso se intento parar para refrescarse un poco , pero el mareo se lo impidió y cayó sentado en la silla donde estaba, no podía respirar bien quería hablarte a su hermano, a sus amigos , a quien fuera pero no le salía nada de la boca por donde intentaba desesperadamente respirar, cerró los ojos suavemente y cayó en la cama junto a su pelirroja. Y el silencio reino en la habitación

Mientras tanto el la cocina...

TAI¡ deja de comerte todo¡- gritaba una histérica Mimi mientras veía a su novio meter el dedo y chuparselo

Ay mi amor pero solo fue una probadita chiquita- dijo Tai con ojitos de perrito y dándole un besito a su novia en la mejilla para que le dejara pellizcar la comida.

Pero con tus probaditas los demás nos vamos a quedar sin cenar mejor espérate- le dijo Mimi como si fuera su mamá.

Estos dos nunca cambian- dijo Kari mientras veía a su hermano por otro lado TK se encontraba preparando la ensalada " el ambiente se esta calmando y ya no está tan tenso eso puede ser una buena señal después de todo , lo mejor será disfrutar este momento porque no sabremos que pasara" siguió cortando las verdura y las puso en agua para que hirvieran " esto parece el digimundo con todos nosotros sin saber que nos espera" sonrió el pequeño rubio al recordar esos viejos momentos en que todos ellos eran mas chicos " Patamon , espero que este bien" y sin más siguió divirtiéndose durante ese momento.

* * *

Matt empezó a abrir los ojos y se levantó del suelo vio que no estaba en la recamara de Sora , estaba en una especie de bosque estaba nublado y no se vea a nadie , el ambiente era muy frío , empezó a caminar, a donde no lo sabía lo único que sabia era que tenía una corazonada de que debía ir por ahí. 

Vio un claro de luz a alumbrando una parte del bosque se dirigió allá " que calidez " pensó Matt siguiendo ese resplandor. Al pasar aquel rayo se encontró con un bosque diferente todo estaba iluminado con vida los árboles tenían un verdeoscuro pero no tan oscuro como en el anterior y el agua fluía con tranquilidad por el río , siguió caminando algo le impedía parar llegó a la orilla de un lago y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que Sora estaba ahí tan dulce y viva como era.

Sora...- susurró Matt, en ese instante Sora volteo sonrió al ver a Matt corrió y se tiró a sus brazos el la abrazo cariñosamente , sus miradas se cruzaron

Matt que haces aquí? – preguntó Sora

No lo se que lugar es este?- Matt tenia muchas dudas Sora iba a hablar pero antes que pudiera Matt la corto- Eso no importa lo que importa es que hay que volver con los demás les dará gusto saber que estamos bien.

No se irán ..- dijo una voz ronca , ambos se espantaron y voltearon para encontrarse con una figura que no se le veía nada ya que traía una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo y su cabeza que también la traía cubierta y un bastón de madera era ancho de arriba y muy delgado de abajo.

Matt se puso delante de Sora quien le puso sus manos en los hombros .

La figura agito el bastón y se vio un resplandor por todo el lugar.

* * *

TK¡ ve a ver si tu hermano quiere comer – le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa TK vio la mesa y sonrió todo estaba perfecto para una cena tranquila para todos , la cena era sopa caliente que preparo Kari , había bolitas de arroz de Izzy y Mimi y la ensalada que era entre el y Tai . Se dirigió al cuarto a ver si quería algo, al abrirla vio que todo estaba oscuro no le sorprendio demasiado ya que era de noche y se imagino que a su hermano no le gustaba tanta luz cuando estaba enfermo,paso sin hacer caso a eso y vio a Matt tirado en la cama al lado de Sora " pobre se quedo dormido" pensó TK enternecido por su hermano , se acerco lentamente y lo sacudió suavemente 

-Matt despierta ven a comer- le dijo muy suave pero al ver que su hermano no se movía lo sacudió mas fuerte pero el seguía sin responder

-Matt , Matt¡ despierta¡ hermano¡- poso su mano en su frente " esta ardiendo" y en ese momento se percato que Sora tampoco se había movido y que la respiración de ninguno de los dos no era la normal les costaba mucho trabajo respirar inclusive con la boca abierta

- CHICOS¡- grito un TK asustado

* * *

Matt y Sora corrían a todo lo que sus piernas les daban de esa persona pero parecía que todos sus esfuerzos no tenían ningún efecto seguía detrás de los dos, Matt cogió la mano de Sora y se desvió cruzando entre muchos arbustos y hierbas que estaban en el camino hasta que logro ver un camino que subía a una montaña alta los dos siguieron el camino corriendo a todo lo que les daban sus piernas. Al llegar a la cima se dan cuenta de que los llevo a un camino sin salida y estaban frente a un precipicio. 

Al darse vuelta se encuentra con aquella figura con capa, no tenían a donde ir estaban atrapados , Sora cogió más fuerte la mano de Matt.

La figura levanto el bastón y empezó a hacer círculos en el aire, el cielo se nubló por completo y solo se veían los rojos círculos que esa figura hacía , se detuvo , bajo el bastón y el círculo se elevo más; en el centro de el parecía haber una tormenta, salían violentos rayos de el , de pronto el círculo brillo con gran intensidad se junto y la figura levanto nuevamente el bastón hacia donde se había juntado el círculo que ahora era una gran esfera roja.

Su rostro cubierto por la capucha de la capa quedo de frente a ellos y lanzó la gran esfera hacia donde estaban Sora y Matt pero no directamente a ellos sino al piso que se quebró como si hubieran lanzado un piedra a un vidrio. Las manos de Matt y Sora se soltaron por el impacto y caían en aquel abismo.

* * *

Todos estaban en el hospital habían llamado a sus padres, la mamá y el papá de Matt abrazaban a TK que intentaba contener las lágrimas , de pronto salió un doctor el papá de Matt y el de Sora fueron a ver como estaban todos veían atentos pero el doctor cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, todos estaban en shock las madre de ambos chicos se soltaron a llorar, Mimi abrazo a Taichi ambos con lagrimas en los ojos " porque a misdos mejoresamigos porque" pensó Tai con amargura.

* * *

Matt abrió lentamente los ojos y volvió a ver el bosque pero no era como el anterior este tenía el pasto de un color verde vivo y clarocon flores y árboles muy frondosos y pudo divisar que no muy lejos había una cascada con agua fresca se levanto lentamente y empezó a caminary no muylejos vio una figura de una chica recostada en las flores se hincó a su lado y le tomo suavemente la mano y la besó , los ojos rojizos de la muchacha se empezaron a abrir viendo los ojos azules del muchacho sus miradas se cruzaron recordando lo que pasó y diciéndose todo lo que se tenían que decir aun si no decian ninguna palabra ellos dossabian perfectamente que se querian decir,la pelirroja sonrió mientras que el rubio le depositaba un beso en la frente y la abrazaba. 

Poco a poco se pararon y su miradas se volvieron a encontrar , sus rostros se acercaban lentamente.

Todos estaban en silencio y vestían de negro, los padres de Taichi, Kari, Mimi, Izzy, y Joe tranquilizaban a los de Matt y Sora y se los llevaron del cementerio

TK se arrodillo ante las dos tumbas y deposito unas flores blanca en ellas Tai le puso una mano en el hombro y decidieron marcharse, TK iba al último y sintió que alguien estaba detrás de el al voltear sus ojos se abrieron mucho

-hermano- susurro TK ante esas palabra los demás voltearon y se quedaron igual que el pequeño rubio.

El rostro de Matt y de Sora se juntaron hasta quedar en un tierno beso , se separaron lentamente aun viéndose.

Sora, te amo y lamento habértelo dicho tan tarde- dijo Matt con una sonrisa

Yo también te amo Matt- sonrió Sora

TK no lo podía creer su hermano y Sora estaban ahí. Lentamente Matt y Sora voltearon para encontrarse con todos sus amigos sonrieron y cerraron los ojos ,un intenso resplandor blanco los cubrió y los demás cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos vieron a dos mariposas blanca dirigirse juntas hacia la luna.

Tai sonrió " al fin se lo dijo, Matt Sora algún día nos volveremos a reunir todos aunque ahora hayamos tomado caminos diferentes" pensó Tai mientras abrazaba a su novia Mimi y se daban media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Fin

Espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
